The present invention relates to a developer container for use with an image forming apparatus, and more particularly to a developer passage control arrangement for a developer container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,270 discloses a developer container, which comprises a container portion having an opening through which developer is supplied in or out, a shutter member for opening and closing the opening, a slide guide for guiding the shutter member. This structure of developer container requires much operation space. Further, the shutter member tends to be damaged, stuck, or disconnected from the developer container during its operation. U.S. Pat. No. 6,018,638 discloses a developer container cover with rotary sealing means for a developer container, which is an invention of the present inventor. This design eliminates the drawbacks of the aforesaid developer container. However, because the rotating sealing member is a cylindrical member having a transverse through hole for the passing of the developer when in the open position, less amount of developer is allowed to pass through the connector element.